


In a Pinch

by Amedia



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Hitch is cranky. Tully shuts him up.





	In a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the exact story (unedited) that I submitted for the flash fic contest at the 2019 REVELcon pajama party. 
> 
> The rules were that we had seven minutes to write the story using the piece of paper provided, and we had to incorporate the words/phrases "in a pinch" "rain boots," "gum," "lovely," and any form of the verb "strip."

"Lovely," said Hitch, peering out the entrance of the cave at the sandstorm outside.

"If it was ice instead of sand, we could build an igloo," said Tully unhelpfully.

"And if it was rain we'd need our rain boots," Hitch said irritably.

"You sure do get cranky when you run out of chewing gum," said Tully. His placid voice only made Hitch crankier. 

"What do you suppose Sarge and Moffitt are doing? D'you think they got under cover in time?"

"Pining after Dietrich as usual," drawled Tully. "And I'm sure they're safe. They could always crawl under the jeep in a pinch."

Hitch was quiet for a few minutes. "How long is this storm going to last?"

Tully frowned. "I don't know. Long enough to ..."

That got Hitch's attention. "Long enough to what?" Wait, are you _stripping_?" His voice rose an octave on the last word.

Tully shrugged off the last of his clothing. "Gotta shut you up somehow if we're both going to live through this," he said and reached out to start undressing Hitch.

"But--mmf," said Hitch, his words abruptly cut off by a kiss from Tully. What followed might not have been perfectly silent, but at least Hitch stopped complaining.


End file.
